<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasies by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532781">Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashedue Week (Fire Emblem), Collars, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Stripping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe and Dedue explore new things in the bedroom. Prompt for AsheDue week - Fantasy, Fairytale</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AsheDueWeek 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is so embarrassing," Ashe muttered. For probably the fifth time today. Once in the store, to himself in his mind and then out loud under his breath. On his way home. In front of Dedue when he asked him what was wrong. Dedue sat beside him on the bed, looking equally embarrassed in his own way. <br/>The leather collar he wore from the store was tight around his neck. Little silver wolf ears sat atop his head. It was really hot. <br/>Ashe squirmed, still in his jacket. Cinched up tight because he was sort of afraid to show what he'd gotten from the store. </p>
<p>" We can stop if you want," Dedue's voice is a comfort. A way out. But Ashe shakes his head. He doesn't want a way out. He wants this, as ridiculous as it is. </p>
<p>" The woman at the store…," he said, trying to explain as he had before. " She gave me these wolf ears, that tail… that leash and collar."</p>
<p>Dedue nods, rubbing his neck with a slight smile on his face. He waits for Ashe to continue. </p>
<p>" She gave me something else… I was looking at it and she said that I looked like the type who fantasized about things."</p>
<p>Dedue's eyes sparkle and Ashe thinks he might be holding in a laugh. </p>
<p>Ashe's cheeks grow an even darker shade of red. Which is probably appropriate considering what he's wearing under his outfit.</p>
<p>He stands up and unbuttons his coat. Drops it on the floor. Over his regular clothes is a short, sheer, revealing lacy tunic.<br/>" She insisted that I try it on." </p>
<p>Dedue's eyes roam over Ashe's body in a way that would probably make him blush even more if it were possible. </p>
<p>" You should take it off," Dedue says. </p>
<p>" Oh, do you think so. I knew it was a mistake. "</p>
<p>Dedue shakes his head. " Your clothes," he clarifies.  You should just wear that. That apron."</p>
<p>" I thought it was for cooking."</p>
<p>" It would appear that it is not."</p>
<p>Ashe moves to start taking off his clothes. " But I'll still have to take it off first."</p>
<p>He thinks Dedue looks disappointed as he takes off the lace thing. Dedue gets up to help him. Ashe shakes his head. <br/>" No, I'm fine. I want to do it myself. The lady at the store said I should try to… to seduce you."</p>
<p>Dedue sits back slightly on the bed. " The lady at the store has my gratitude."</p>
<p>Ashe takes off the lace and it falls to the ground around him. He felt confident and now he's embarrassed again as he goes to take off his shirt. He takes off his pants and steps out of them, almost afraid he'll trip. It isn't like he hasn't been naked before in front of Dedue. But they're both worked up.</p>
<p>When Ashe looks over at Dedue his pants are off. He's touching himself through his underclothes. </p>
<p>" Mmm, Dedue," Ashe moans as he watches him.<br/>" You are so sexy," Dedue replies in a hushed tone. Even though he isn't sure if it's true or not, he's happy to hear it. <br/>Dedue's length looks so big and hard in his hands. Ashe licks his lips.</p>
<p> He wants it in his mouth. His own cock is hard and straining in his own shorts. <br/>He peels off his undershirt and finally the rest of his small clothes. Leaning down, unsexy as it is, and putting the lingerie back on. </p>
<p>His cock pokes out unceremoniously. It rides up over his. There's a little hood that can be worn but Ashe couldn't imagine wearing this out in public. Or rather, he can imagine it but it would be totally indecent and sort of hot. He pushes that thought away for later use.</p>
<p>Ashe walks forward, places himself in Dedue's lap. " Ahh, like what you see?" He asks, giving an embarrassed wink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>" Ashe, you're beautiful in whatever you wear. His voice is husky. Almost strained. "But you look so good in this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dedue puts his hands around Ashe's waist. Rubs up and down slowly. Filling the fabric before slipping his hands under it. It's so hot. In ever since of the word really. <br/>Dedue's hands are hot. Ashe feels like he's about to explode. He grinds himself against Dedue's cock. Ashe's cock rubs up against Dedue's thigh. </p>
<p>They both moan. Acting mostly on instinct, Ashe wraps his hand around Dedue's length as much as he can. It doesn't take very long for Dedue cum. Letting out a low growl and bucking his hips</p>
<p>And in an out of breath, almost feverish moment, he slams Ashe down on the bed.<br/>Ashe moans again, barely able to catch his breath.</p>
<p>" Ah, your mouth feels so good, Dedue." Ashe clutches onto the sheets. Twisting and withering before cumming himself.  He's startled, by the overwhelming pleasure, and by Dedue swallowing his cum. Ashe goes to protest but it just comes out whine soft. </p>
<p>Dedue licks his lips and pulls Ashe close to him. </p>
<p>" Dedue, um I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Dedue chuckles. " Why? We will have to do this again."</p>
<p>Ashe blushes and buries his face in Dedue's. " Yeah, we should."</p>
<p>" Ashe, while I'm very glad you are wearing this," he says rubbing his hand down the slightly ripped and cum stained fabric. " No matter what you wear, or do not wear, I'll be happy.</p>
<p>" Oh thank you, Dedue. I love you."</p>
<p>Dedue's breath is warm against him. " I love you too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy AsheDue Week everyone! Thanks for reading (:<br/>@Tavitay on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>